


all i know since yesterday is everything has changed

by snowsoju



Series: HQSwiftWeek2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hoshiumi is a seagull, Kageyama is babie, Kunimi is a little minx, M/M, Not literally, Post Timeskip, kageyama is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsoju/pseuds/snowsoju
Summary: HQSWIFTWEEK2020 DAY 3: Red album---------------------------------------Kageyama Tobio wakes up with a stranger sleeping on his chest.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Series: HQSwiftWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	all i know since yesterday is everything has changed

Kageyama woke up feeling like he was sleeping in the clouds. The sunshine peeks through the gaps of the blinds, indicating how late it was than his usual waking hour. He could not find it himself to care as he rarely sleeps in, and this is one of the good days to do so. The mattress was soft, the pillows were full and fluffed, there was a stranger curling on top of his chest —

Wait.

Blinking his eyes slowly, he peered down and saw a tuft of silky raven hair. There was a stranger sleeping on his chest, softly snoring. Kageyama's eyes widened. Who was this person?

_What the hell happened last night?_

His eyes roamed around the room and he realized he's not in his dorm. Staring down the unmoving body with a horrified expression on his face, he tried to remember the past twelve hours that led him there. They were drinking. A lot. And he met someone? He can't remember. Did he actually just pick up a stranger and sleep with them? In their home? Kageyama can feel the embarrassment set in. He's really not the type to be that forward. Maybe he got it all wrong and _he_ was the one who got picked up.

The body moves with a slight groan. Kageyama tensed, waiting for the stranger to realize he's there, terrified out of his wits.

A pair of black beady eyes peered through the beautiful black tresses and Kageyama held his breath, recognizing the familiar blank expression. "K-kunimi?" He stammered, disbelief evident in his voice. The stranger – Kunimi – merely stared, before moving up to peck his lips, leaving him shocked, confused, and a little bit aroused.

"Mornin' Tobio," Kunimi mused, yawning. He moved away from Kageyama's chest to stretch his muscles. There was a satisfying pop from his bones that made him sigh, before looking at the flustered boy on his bed.

He raised his eyebrows, questioning Kageyama's state of embarrassment when they already did things that would put their mothers to shame. Such a pure boy. He finds himself smirking, eyes travelling at the love bites he left on Kageyama's neck, leaning towards the taller man who promptly squeaked. How adorable.

"K-kunimi," Kageyama stammered, not knowing where to look or what to do as the other man dipped onto his neck, nipping and licking at the red-purple skin. He let out a guttural moan, which embarrassed him further, opting to cover his mouth to stop the mortifying sounds from slipping out.

Kunimi frowned. Pulling his hand away, he bit at the expanse of Kageyama's shoulder making the younger boy gasp loudly. "Let me hear you, Tobio," he whispered. Kageyama made a sound between protest and arousal, to no avail as Kunimi swooped in to capture his lips, drinking every moan and whimper.

Flashes of passionate kissing and hot touches made itself known in Kageyama's mind. He remembered the searing kisses Kunimi left on his skin, the harsh imprints of his hand he left on Kunimi's, the way their bodies moved in sync as they reached the climax of pleasure.

He felt his head being stuffed by cotton. He wanted to push Kunimi away and gain a semblance of awareness, but his hands felt like noodles, weakly squeezing Kunimi's shoulders. His heart thumped rapidly. He can feel Kunimi smirk on his mouth, deepening their kiss, exploring every crevice inside his mouth. Kunimi's kisses felt so addicting that he let himself resign to the older boy's mercy.

Sensing the need for air, Kunimi pulls away slightly, letting Kageyama breathe. Harsh pants came out of the younger boy's mouth, face a vicious shade of red and eyes watering. Kunimi bit his bottom lip as he took in the arousing sight, wanting to take the younger's lips again. Kageyama scowled at him and weakly pushed him away.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Kageyama stated, inching slowly from the bed and standing up. That's when he noticed he was only in his boxers, his clothes strewn around the room. With shame, he picked them up one by one, checking the contents of his pockets and finding his phone.

When he looked back at Kunimi, he caught the older ogling at his... He scowled again due to embarrassment, asking where the bathroom is.

"Second door to your left," Kunimi responded, standing up and approaching him. He tensed slightly when the older boy kissed his neck. "Don't take too long, okay?" He watched him walk away with bated breath, only letting out an exhale after he heard the door click.

Rushing towards the bathroom, he quickly opened his phone, and dialed the one number that could possibly explain everything that has happened.

After two rings, a slurred greeting followed by a groan answered the phone, making Kageyama worry.

"Hoshiumi-san?" He whispered. There was a pause and a clattering on the other side of the phone, not helping his nerves at all. Another clatter was heard and a string of colorful curses followed by consecutive groans from other people. Kageyama frowned, many questions at the tip of his tongue.

"Tobio?" Finally came a response. Kageyama sighed in relief. "Yes, it's me. Where are you?"

Before he could even brace himself, he heard the worst, god-awful, absolutely ear destroying, hoots and whistles from the other side. A couple of groans and a shut the fuck up, Hoshiumi can be heard through. Hoshiumi yelled something incoherent before coming back to the phone. "Oh yeah! That's my boy. How's your night? Bet you got some real good huh?"

Blushing, he remembered the parts where he was not too out of it –

"You got real lucky last night, Tobio. That guy was a real beauty. Not my type, but I can appreciate what needs to be appreciated. Could work with his sharp tongue but well I think it worked with you so maybe not? Also you guys were a real treat last night, especially you! Man, you were a monster. How are you not nursing a hangover right now? My head feels like it's gonna split! Ushijima's even crazier, damn. I don't know how many shots of vodka he took. I stopped counting after ten. Oh, speaking of, haven't seen him anywhere after you guys left. That's gonna be a problem. Everyone's hammered. Coach is gonna be so mad. It's their fault though. Anyways, you wouldn't BELIEVE what happened, Captain has —"

"Hoshiumi-san," Kageyama interfered from the seagull's long rambling. He knew it would never end if he let the older boy continue and he doesn't have the capacity to hear it right now. Though, he did promise to himself that he will hear it out, because it sounds interesting. "I don't remember anything. What happened last night?"

Hoshiumi made an affronted sound. "What do you mean you don't remember anything?" He almost screamed into the receiver. "Don't tell me you slept with that beauty AND not remember."

Kageyama coughed in an attempt to cover up his sputtering. His cheeks heated up as he remembered the earlier situation with the presumed 'beauty'. "No, uh, I remember that." Hoshiumi whistled and Kageyama can already imagine the sleazy eyebrows wriggling at him. "I just don't know how I got here."

The seagull hummed thoughtfully, "Well have you ever asked your lover yet?"

"He's not my lover!" Kageyama denied vehemently, making an affronted sound, face heating up even more, even reaching to the tips of his ears. Hoshiumi barked a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Tobio-kun. Look, where are you now? Still at beauty's place?"

Kageyama affirmed. "Yeah, we just woke up," and leaning into the receiver as if to hide a secret, "and we kissed."

Kageyama distanced his ear from the phone as Hoshiumi started laughing loudly. It took a long while before he stopped. "Nice," he stated, "very nice." The setter could hear the smirk in his voice over the phone. He's already dreading going back – Hoshiumi will stop at nothing to keep teasing him.

He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Tobio? You okay in there?"

He panicked, knocking some things off the sink. "Uhh yeah, I'll be out in a second!" Turning to his phone, Hoshiumi was giggling like a school girl. "Is that –?" "Yes, it is. I need to go, Hoshiumi-san. I'll call you later." He hung up and quickly dressed himself.

Opening the door, Kunimi stood there waiting for him. Despite being expressionless, Kageyama could tell he was amused, eyes glinting with mischief. The older boy was wearing an oversized sweater which he recognized as something he wore last night, creamy thighs in full display. He awkwardly stared, scratching the back of his head.

"Kunimi," he started, trying to breathe calmly, "I know this might sound awkward but did we –"

"Did we sleep together last night?" Kunimi mused, eyes arching, "What do you think?"

Flustered, he mumbled a soft 'right' hiding his face on his hands. So, they really did that. He slept with Kunimi. Kunimi slept with him. They slept with each other.

He sighed loudly, looking back at Kunimi who was still waiting.

"So does that mean we're..." He gestured vaguely. "You know..." He casted a glance at Kunimi who was arching an eyebrow, making him nervous. "Dating?"

Kunimi giggled, approaching Kageyama slowly. The younger froze in his spot, watching him carefully. He smirked. "Do you want to date me, Tobio?"

Kageyama's eyes widened, his blush coming back in full force. "I –" He swallowed, unsure how to respond. Kunimi kept approaching, like a predator catching his prey, until he's in front of Kageyama, his breath ghosting the surface of the younger's face.

"Well, Tobio?"

Kageyama appeared to be conflicted. No, distracted. He keeps staring at Kunimi's lips, licking his own, trying to taste what was left of the kiss earlier.

"Tobio?"

"I want to," Kageyama answered, his dark blue eyes looked upon Kunimi's dull browns. "I want to be your boyfriend, Kunimi."

Kunimi smirked before throwing his arms around Kageyama, making him bend to his height before capturing his lips once more. Kageyama quickly kissed back hungrily, hands traveling to his ass, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his torso. He laughed inwardly, delighting himself with how precious and eager Tobio is.

They make out for a while. Nipping, kissing, biting. At some point, Tobio's hands made its way inside his sweater, caressing the soft skin of his stomach and gripping his hips. He pulled away slightly, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Then, he started giggling again.

Dazed, Kageyama got confused why Kunimi stopped kissing him. "Kunimi...?"

"Akira," the older boy said, a knowing smile in his eyes. "Call me Akira."

Kageyama nodded, mouthing the name to himself. Kunimi giggled again before pecking his lips.

"Let's eat breakfast, Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that in any relationship with Kageyama, he is always, and forever will be, the baby ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fic (◕ᴗ◕✿) hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ((Pls comment i thrive on comments))


End file.
